


Roadrat tumblr request fills

by GayForWerewolves



Category: overwatch
Genre: (Is apparently a common theme in my roadrat fics?), Domestic Fluff, Grocery Shopping, High School AU, I'll add tags as needed, M/M, Sick Fic, and the rating will possibly go up in the future, anyway here's the tags:, so far they're not that long but that might change, unrelated fic requests from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: A place to gather all the request fills from tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first one was actually me misinterpreting the request, oops. But they liked it and I filled their actual request as well so nbd. The request that I misread this as was "I have a mighty need!"

It took quite a bit of planning and prep to pull off a heist. And, once the plans were on paper, there was so much prep involved. This was the part that Junkrat hated. 

Planning was fun, researching the target, finding their weaknesses and giggling to himself as he figured out precisely how to fuck over whatever hapless suit they were after this time. It was enjoyable. It gave him something to do with his hands and his mind. Planning was something he could focus on easily. But once the plan was done, suddenly there was nothing to occupy him any more and he got antsy and trigger happy and Roadhog had to keep close watch on him when he was working on the explosives for their current job. One impulsively blown up safe house was enough and Roadhog was not going to go through that again.

They were currently shopping for supplies in the smallish town outside of the city the real mark was in, where they were currently laying low and setting up their safe house so after the heist they wouldn’t have to show their faces for several days. Junkrat felt twitchy. He followed after Roadhog as they made their way down the aisles of the grocery store they were stocking up in, fighting the urge to hop from foot to peg and clicking nervously at the little toy that Roadhog had bought him to help with his compulsions, months before.

Junkrat wanted to DO something. He wanted to run his hands all over Roadhog or climb up onto his shoulders or get in the cart and have Roadhog push him around the store at breakneck speeds. He had begged Roadhog to do just that when they first got to the market and pulled the cart out. But Roadhog had said no and reminded him that they were trying to lay low. Junkrat’s pout must have been something of beauty, because it had Roadhog sighing and promising that next time they weren’t working on a big job that they’d do just that and really fuck up a grocery store somewhere. Junkrat had grinned and bounced and been happy about that but it was short lived and he was miserably bored again.

There was a loose tile on the floor and Junkrat got distracted by kicking at the edge of it while Roadhog kept walking down the aisle. But it quickly became boring when it wasn’t loose enough to actually come up. That’s when Junkrat’s eyes caught on a bright display. 

“Make your own boba tea at home!!” It read with a cutout of a happy looking woman smiling and holding a cup of boba up in her hand for display. Junkrat just stared at the display in wonder for several seconds before scrambling over and grabbing a box to quickly read the instructions on the side. They said all you needed was to rehydrate the boba for a few seconds in the microwave as they were already pre-cooked and the kit came with cups and straws and in several different flavors. Junkrat grabbed five of each black milk tea and taro milk tea flavors and made a beeline to Roadhog who was at the end of the aisle, filling the cart with practical things like instant soups and canned vegetables.

“Hoggie.” Junkrat said, trying not to drop any of the boxes as he wiggled in place with excitement. Roadhog ignored him. 

“Hoggie, Hoggie Hoggie!!” Junkrat repeated. And when that didn’t work “Roadie, Roadie, c’mon!” He was still being ignored and Junkrat knew that meant that Roadhog didn’t want to buy him the boba kits. How was that fair? He had even grabbed Roadhog’s favorite flavor too, he wasn’t being _completely_ selfish.

“Makooo” He whined and Roadhog turned to look at him then. His expression was hard to read with the mirrored aviators and medical facemask, covered in doodled hearts and stars and piggies and skulls from when Junkrat had been bored the night before. Roadhog pushed the sunglasses down to look at Junkrat over them with an eyebrow raised. Junkrat felt a shiver run down his spine.

“What?” Roadhog said. He sounded exasperated, but he pretty much always did, so Junkrat paid it no mind.

“Make. Your. Own. Boba.” with each word Junkrat’s grin grew bigger until it was splitting his face.

“No.” Roadhog turned back around.

“What!? Why!? I need it! Roadie, I need it!” Junkrat huffed and threw the kits into the cart, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning angrily at the back of Roadhog’s head.

“They’re too expensive, Jamison.” Roadhog was at least turned around and really paying attention to him now, that was something.

“What? No they aren’t! They’re...” He looked back towards the display at the end of the aisle. Oh. For five drinks only in each kit they were quite expensive. Junkrat had been much too excited to pay attention to the price when he had grabbed them. He looked back at Roadhog who was looking over his sunglasses at him again. This was why Roadhog was in charge of the money.

“Okay so...can I get...two?” Junkrat pushed himself into Roadhog’s personal space and put his hands on his chest, gently rubbing his flesh hand over the soft fabric of the t-shirt that Roadhog was wearing. “Pleaseee? I need it Hoggie. I have a _need_!” He said softly and pouted a little.

Roadhog would never admit it out loud, because he would never hear the end of it, but he was very weak to this tactic of Junkrat’s. There wasn’t much that Junkrat couldn’t convince him to do with a bit of a cuddle and a little pouty face. And while Roadhog would never say it, he knew that Junkrat was fully aware of this. 

It’s not like they didn’t have enough money for any fun things any more. And it had been a while since they had been in a town that had a place that sold boba. And they deserved nice things. They deserved _all_ the nice things for all the shit the world had heaped on them. Jamison, specially. But five of each flavor was a bit excessive.

“Alright.” Roadhog said and Junkrat bounced back from his place against Roadhog excitedly saying “yes yes yes yes!” under his breath.

“Jamison.” Roadhog tried to get his attention again. “Jamison, Jamie. You have to put some back, though.” Jamison sighed dramatically.

“Fine.” He said quietly, grabbing at the boxes.

“You can keep three of yours. Just...leave one of the taro.” 

Arms full of the six boxes he had to put back, Junkrat leaned in and pressed a kiss to Roadhog’s face mask. 

“Love ya.” He said before shuffling back down the aisle.

“Love you too” Roadhog said, shaking his head fondly as Junkrat very carefully placed the boxes back on the display. He wasn’t quite sure when exactly he had become this soft again, but he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual request of the anon from the first chapter.
> 
> “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”

“Hooooogg!” Jamie whined from from where he was in bed, wrapped up in as many blankets as Mako could find. He had a cold. It was his own fault, really. He had thought it was hilarious to walk along the high edge of the reservoir they had been camping near. But it had rained, and the edge was slippery and Jamie fell into the freezing cold water, having to be fished out by Mako.

Their plans were now postponed as Mako made Jamie stay tucked into the motel bed. It was a nicer motel than they usually went for between jobs but that meant the staff didn’t blink an eye when Mako asked for extra blankets and pillows and he let Jamie make himself a cozy nest on the bed so he wouldn’t leave. Currently he had a soft woven coverlet over his head and wrapped around his body so only his snotty face was visible and was still calling for Mako, who was only about seven feet away, reading, in the surprisingly comfortable easy chair.

“Hoggie, blease?” Jamison sniffed pathetically through his stuffed up nose and turned a pitiful look towards Mako. He had his mask off. The curtains were drawn and Mako had just never put it back on after earlier when Jamison had said the only way he would sleep was if he got kisses first. He had complained that Mako kissed him everywhere on his face but his mouth, yet he had still quickly fallen asleep for a two hour nap, leaving Mako to read in peace. It was easier to read without the mask anyway. “Blease?” he whined again.

“You haven’t said what you want, Jamison.” He said, placing the piggie bookmark, that Jamie had stolen for him a few months earlier, in his book. Jamie’s frown deepened and he scrunched his eyebrows up.

“You keep saying ‘please’ but I don’t know what you’re asking for.” Mako clarified. Jamison shook his head to try to clear it. His usually scattered thoughts were even more messy and his head felt like it had been stuffed full of something soft and wet and squishy.

“I’b hungry” he whined before proceeding to sneeze violently. Mako got up and handed Jamie the box of soft, lotion covered tissues that he had bought for him before walking over to the mini fridge. Motels with basic kitchenette amenities were important when you were on the run from the law and didn’t have a permanent home. Not to mention, trying to set up camping cookwear inside was a pain.

Mako opened the fridge and inspected the contents. A half empty box of chicken noodle soup that he had already made Jamison eat the night before, a small loaf of bread, pre-sliced cheese, a tomato that he had used part of already, a small bag of premixed salad, and several water bottles.

“Alright, I’ll heat up the rest of the box of noodle soup, drink this.” He handed Jamie one of the water bottles and he took it and unscrewed the top with his teeth before spitting the cap into his lap. Jamie’s prosthetics were sitting on the dresser, Mako having helped take them off before Jamie’s nap earlier. 

“I don’t want soup” Jamison whined before taking a swig of the cold water. Mako turned and gave him an unimpressed look.

“You’re sick. Soup is what sick people eat.” Mako said.

Jamie made a face.

“Soup is gross. I want a sandwich.” Jamie was trying his best to make his cutest pouty face at Mako but, while it rarely worked when he was healthy, it absolutely did not work at all when he had snot running from his nose, his eyes were reddish, and he had a pallid complexion from his cold. He realized it wasn’t working when Mako raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head. Jamie flopped back into his pillow and blanket nest and let out a wordless whine, broken by a cough and some sniffles.

“Soup is gonna kill me faster than this dumb cold” he murmured under his breath, loud enough for Mako to hear though, and he sighed deeply.

“If I make and sandwich and let you have half of it, will you also eat the soup I make?” Mako asked. It was a compromise but at least he could get Jamie to eat.

Jamie shot back up, but miscalculated how fast he could be with his head congested, and got dizzy. He put his hand against his head before coughing a few times. He weakly smiled at Mako when the coughing subsided and nodded slowly.

“You’re gonna have to eat the vegetables on it, though.” Mako said before turning back to the fridge. “Drink your water.”

Jamie frowned and huffed but took another swig of his water as he watched Mako take the ingredients for the sandwich out of the mini fridge. He’d still count this as a victory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was so wonderful. The anon requested cuddling and belly kisses and like, frick! those are my favorite things right there, holy crap! I went with a high school AU for this one.
> 
> Some info for my personal High School AU needed before reading:  
> There’s no sex, but just in case anyone gets squeamish about them being mostly naked together while cuddling, my high school AU Mako is 19 and Jamie is 18. They’ve both been held back. Mako for serious health problems in his youth that kept him in the hospital too often, and Jamie for getting bounced around the foster system for years and missing too much school. Which is also how Mako legally lives alone without having been emancipated.

It was hot, summer already creeping in and the A/C in Mako’s house, notorious for cutting out on the hottest of days, was living up to it’s shitty reputation. Mako was on his back in the living room, a few pillows propping him up against the foot of the couch so he wouldn’t have an asthmatic attack, and already starting on the summer reading he had been assigned even though there was still a week left of school. He was stripped down to just a pair of black basketball shorts and had several pink hair clips keeping the stray sweaty hairs that wouldn’t stay in his little bun from sticking to his face. 

Jamie was over, as always, and had decided that stripping down to his underwear (the orange ones that said “I’m the bomb!” on the crotch) and lying with his stomach pressed to the floor while he fiddled with something, was the best course of action. Mako didn’t know what it was that Jamie was working on, but as long as he kept any actual explosive material outside, he didn’t care what Jamie worked on inside. Jamie’s foot wandered over and pressed against the side of Mako’s calf and he groaned.

“Ugh, Jamie. C’mon, it’s too hot for that.” Mako made to push at Jamie’s foot while deftly ignoring the pout aimed at him, over his boyfriend’s shoulder. Jamie seemed determined though, ignoring Mako’s complaints about the heat and sitting up before crawling over to plop down right next to Mako. He pressed their thighs together and Mako put his book down to give Jamie an irritated look.

It seemed, though, that the look only encouraged him, and Jamie grinned widely before leaning in and pressing himself closer before just full on draping himself over Mako’s torso.

“Augh! Jamie you’re all sweaty and sticky! And you smell like B.O.! I do too! This is gross, get off!” Mako said, pushing at Jamie’s shoulder with a deep frown. But he wouldn’t move and Mako leaned his head back on the couch and sighed.

“We’ve got fans!” Jamie pointed out as he gently pet the overheated skin of Mako’s belly and gestured at the box fan near the door with his stump. There was also an oscillating fan on the other side of the room but they were nowhere near enough to keep out the sweltering heat outside.

“Jamie, we’re gonna overheat” Mako could hear himself whining and he would be irritated at that if the heat hadn’t sapped all his energy. He only had enough in him to be irritated at Jamie, not himself.

“No, our love will keep us cool!” Jamie exclaimed, hugging his arm around Mako’s belly and pressing a kiss to the mole near his belly button.

“That’s....” Mako broke off in a laugh and shook his head, a smile splitting his face. Only Jamie. He pushed his fingers into Jamie’s sweaty hair to gently pet his scalp. “That’s not the line. But I like your version better.”

Jamie pushed his head back into the caress with a grin that scrunched up his whole face before he nuzzled back into Mako’s tummy, pressing soft kisses to the sweaty skin under his lips.

“It’s not like you can expect me to resist all of this” Jamie said, kissing a little further up Mako’s stomach before laying his head against his boyfriend’s chest. Mako snorted a laugh through his nose.

“I guess not.”

Only a year prior and Mako wouldn’t have been agreeing so quickly. It’s not like he ever thought he was ugly, but years of being the chronically ill fat kid had led him to believing that he was more likely to get a boyfriend who wanted him for his mind and not his body. But Jamie was constantly all over him, telling him how he was “gorgeous”. He wouldn’t have expected it, but here he was, with Jamie pressing their gross, hot, sweat covered bodies together, on the hottest day of the year because he couldn’t resist Mako with no shirt on. Life was wild.

Jamie was tracing lines between Mako’s moles and had left a few kisses against his chest now, too, snuggling up and pressing his entire body to Mako’s, throwing his leg over Mako’s lap, turning them into a hot, sweaty tangle. Mako sighed. This was still gross, but it was also kind of nice? He wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about it. But he loved Jamie and he loved the way that Jamie cuddled, with his entire body and soul, not a molecule of air between them so he guessed he could endure the sticky sweaty feeling. Later he’d convince Jamie to take a cool bath with him to wash off the sweat and teenage funk, but for now this was nice. 

Mako closed his eyes and raised his hand to gently pet Jamie’s back. There was a giggle and a loud smooch pressed to his belly again before they fell into comfortable silence, just the sound of the fans blowing and the bugs screaming outside. Not a bad way to spend a hot afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come say "hi" on tumblr, my overwatch blog is @what-the-junk.


End file.
